


Lost

by Elsian



Series: By the water [2]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsian/pseuds/Elsian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He couldn't say it hadn't crossed his mind to tell the Sheriff he knew exactly where Robin Hood was going to be in two days time, though explaining how he knew that might have required some inventive thinking.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Follow-up to Us in Leaves. Guy is playing a dangerous game and he might want to lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Repost.

Guy waited anxiously in his room, the sun having barely set and yet here he was, constantly sitting on his bed only to stand and pace for ten minutes before repeating the cycle over again. He was entirely alone, the door locked to prevent any unwanted company barraging in uninvited.

He couldn't say it hadn't crossed his mind to tell the Sheriff he knew exactly where Robin Hood was going to be in two days time, though explaining how he knew that might have required some inventive thinking. However, the berating he received for his tardiness, plus losing his steed and apparently not retrieving the desired result from Gloucester, despite having only delivered the message, had him in a less-than-agreeable mood with the Sheriff, and the desire to do something entirely behind his back was rather strong.

Not quite as strong as his overwhelming desire to see the outlaw again though, and Guy cursed his treacherous emotions for what felt like the thousandth time in the last two days.

It would not be too late to simply leave the room. Robin would find it empty, and everything would return to normal. If Robin even turned up after all this.

There was a scratching sound that Guy recognised as the sound of someone climbing from outside, and all thoughts of fleeing left his mind, turned towards the window, but unable to bring himself to step over to it.

Finally Robin appeared, clambering into the room with a cheeky smile and entirely alone. He looked around, removing his bow from his body.

“Decided to come alone then.” he stated, moving and putting his bow down on the large dresser in the room.

Guy nodded, and gestured to him, stepping forward slightly. “As did you.”

“So I did.” Robin smiled, looking around. The smiled quickly dropped, and he moved forward quickly and pulled Guy into his arms, running his hands through the taller man's hair as he plundered his mouth. Guy moaned in returned and brought his hands to Robin's shoulders, gripping tightly as Robin already began to walk them back towards the bed.

“I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since I left you in that clearing.” he admitted, pushing Guy up against the post of the bed. “I would swear you had bewitched me, did I believe in such nonsense.”

Guy gasped as Robin's hands slipped under his shirt, gripping his hips tightly.

“I thought this day would not come soon enough.” He replied, biting at Robin's lip. “my body has ached every instant since that day, and all it has done is serve as a reminder of what I did not have.”

“Then I shall use this night to ensure you are unable to ever let me slip from your mind.” Robin punctuated the sentence with a firm bite to the barely exposed skin of Gisbornes neck, enciting a groan of pleasure from the other man, his fingers gripping into Robin strongly.

"I think I am far too gone for that anyway." Guy muttered "I suspected you would be my ruin, Locksley, though I did not consider it to be like this." 

"That talk is far too heavy for what was to be a night of indulgence" Robin replied, pushing Guy sideways so he fell to the bed, sat in front of Robin who remained standing, grinning down at him. "There will be plenty of time for you to be melancholy later." 

A shadow plagued Guys thoughts however, and he could not bring himself to drop the issue. "But what does this mean for our future? If we are ever caught we shall be cast out by all, there will be no sanctuary, not even in the Sherwood this time." 

Robin gripped his face firmly, leaning down and pressing his dry lips to Guys in a chaste kiss. 

"If you really cared about that, you wouldn't have waited for me here." He ran his thumb over Guy's cheekbone, looking into his eyes "Guy, if you want me to leave, just say and I will go. I am not going to make you do anything you do not want." 

Guy glanced away, face pained. 

"I do not want you to leave." He replied, quiety but without hesitation. 

Robin nodded, before leaning in and pressing his lips to Guys, bearing him down to the bed and settling between his legs, allowing his hand to drift down and settle on the bare skin between guys trousers and his shirt. Guys hands gripped Robins shirt tightly, pulling him in as thou he may vanish any moment

"Aren't your men curious as to where you have gone this late?" Guy asked as Robin's head dropped to mouth at his neck. Robin shook his head, pulling away enough to talk, still brushing his fingers along the skin of Guy's hip,letting them dip just below the waist band and cause Guy to shift not entirely uncomfortably. 

"When one of my men disappears on his own into the woods, we tend not to question it that much." Robin smirked at Guy, who rolled his eyes. 

Robin snorted, moving his hand to slide up further under Guys black undershirt, caressing his ribs and making the other man shiver. 

"You mean to tell me you haven't thought about it, remembering what it felt like with me inside you?" He leant down, pressing wet open mouthed kisses behind Guy's ear and down his neck"No writhing on this bed, hand on your cock and fingers pressed deep inside yourself, wishing tonight would come because no matter how hard you press, how deep you reach, it's just not the same as being on my cock?" 

Robin then stopped immediately leaning back and sighed. 

"I guess you probably haven't, with you being so restrained and disciplined. Perhaps I should just go and let you be." 

Guy growled, and grabbed Robin, pulling him down so they were pressed entirely together, claiming his mouth roughly. He could practically feel Robins' smug grin as they kissed.

"You're not going anywhere." It was meant to be commanding, but somehow came out breathless and needy. Guy couldn't bring himself to care that much. 

"Changed your tune fast." Robin laughed and continued on before Guy could attempt to retort, tugging at the hem of his shirt. "You've seen me entirely naked and I've yet to see you entirely yet, I think it's time you return the favour." 

He slid Guys' shirt further, encouraging him to lift his torso and allow Robin to slide the shirt over his head, discarding it on the floor as he quickly removed his own shirt, moving down to press himself against Guy again, both of them pushing harder together at the sensation of bare flesh finally coming together, Guys hands wriggling between them to scramble at the ties of Robins' trousers, trying to push them away even as he tried to keep the other man as tightly against him as was possible. 

Robin knelt up once more, taking hold of Guys' hands, sliding his fingers inbetween the other mans. 

"Hey, hey. It's not a race, not this time. I'm not going anywhere." Robin hushed him, holding him still and looking down at him. 

"I know, I just..." Guy tailed off, but squeezed Robins hand in return. It was wrong how quickly Robin was falling from enemy to something far more important in as little as two days. But then maybe he always had been, and Guy was only realising it now. The outlaw had encompassed his life since he'd arrive, a bright spark of annoyingly persistent energy that Guy spent his days trying, and failing to snuff out. It only made sense really, that he'd be drawn in by it eventually, falling into Robin's arms and his bed like he was always meant to be there. 

"I get it." Robin replied "I get it." 

That was all he said, leaning down to press his mouth to Guys again, pleading for entrance with his tongue as he slowly unlaced Guys ties on his trousers, but it was all Guy needed to hear. Robin took his time, undressing Guy slowly, pulling down his trousers and removing his boots until the other man was laid bare before him, breathing coming more quickly as Robin revealed more of his skin. Robin ran a hand over Guy's bare thigh, squeezing gently before sliding up to grip at his hard cock, causing Guy to throw his head back with gasp. 

"Robin." He breathed out, the word barely forming as the other man began to slide his hand up and down, twisting slightly at the top, his grip firm. 

Robin leant down and kissed him, hand still moving over his aching cock before pressing his lips to Guy's neck and chest, consistently moving down and Guy bit his lip in anticipation of that warm, wet heat on him once again

So intent on it, it took Guy completely by surprise when instead of Robin sucking his cock, he lifted Guys' legs over his shoulders, kissing down the juncture of his hip before licking one hot stripe across his entrance, tongue barely dipping in. If Robin hadn't been holding his knees in place on his shoulders, Guy would have jumped a foot off the bed. As it was, all he could do was throw his head back and grip the sheets as Robin laved over his hole, tongue pushing teasingly at his hole.

Guy moaned as Robins' index finger breached him, slick with spit and something else Guy had once again not realised he had procured. His middle finger quickly followed and Guy struggled not to sob as Robins tongue plunged inside him, spearing in and out between his fingers as he stretched the other man. 

"Robin." Guy pleaded, pushing his hips down desperately "please."

Robin pulled away, keeping Guys legs on his shoulders.

"What, Guy?" He smirked down at the other man. Guy simply grabbed him, pulling the other man down into a hard kiss regardless of his uncomfortable postion. 

"Hurry up and fuck me." Guy said against his lips, biting at the other mans bottom lip. Robin laughed, leaning up and letting Guys legs slide to the side, moving until his hard cock was pressed right against Guys entrance. 

"Still no going back?" Robin asked, hands pressed on either side of Guys head, his voice intense where it was jovial only moments ago, 

"Even if I wanted to, it's a bit late now." Guy replied softly. 

Robin nodded, twining his fingers with Guys and pressing in, both men gasping as Guys body gave way and Robin slowly slid into him until he was entirely in Guy, squeezing the others hands and rocking his hips without drawing out.

Guy lifted his legs, wrapping them around Robins waist tightly, the other man moving his arms around Guy completely and holding him tightly, still rocking shallowly in and out of him, Guy letting out little panting whines as he squeezed their entwined hands. 

"Good?" Robin asked, pressing a kiss to Guys' neck.

"Good." Guy replied, leaning back to allow Robin better access, which the other man took full advantage off, sucking a bruise into Guys neck that would have darkened significantly the next day. He began to thrust harder, attempting to kerb Guys protests. 

"Damn it, Robin! What if someone sees?" Guy complained, his annoyed words trailing off as Robin pulled almost completely free of his body, before slamming back in hard and causing Guy to see stars. 

"Tell them you've been indulging in the local whorehouse. No one is going to question that." Robin laughed, leaning up and running a hand down Guys pale thigh as he thrust into him, sweat forming on his skin, glistening and causing his hair to stick to his forehead. 

Guy would have protested longer, but a particularly well aimed thrust to his prostate had him crying out, spilling between them with barely a touch from Robin. He threw his head back, clutching Robin to him as he came, clenching tightly around the other man who thrust harder and faster, chasing his own climax. Guy came back to himself enough to run his hands down his back soothingly, coaxing him to come with soft words and a tight body. 

"Come for me, Robin. Please." He whispered into his ear, sucking the love lightly and Robin came with a groan, pressing his face into Guys shoulder as his hips still pumped haphazardly, chasing the last vestiges of pleasure. 

They lay together in the bed for what felt like an age, Guys hands still moving up and down Robins' back, skin cooling under his touched whilst Robin placed messy kisses to whatever skin he could reach. 

Finally, Robin rolled away, and Guy knew their time was up. Robin had his life to return to, as did he. He watched in silence as Robin dressed, pulling the heavy bed sheet over his naked body. 

Robin turned once he was dressed, leaning in to kiss Guy farewell. It was slow and deep, and when Robin pulled away Guy had made up his mind. 

"Vaisey has laid a trap for you, in three days time. He is planning to smoke you out of the forest, but it's not real fire." He took Robins hand "you must run further into the trees, not out or he will be waiting with fifty men ready to kill you."

Robin stared at him for a moment, stunned, before he spoke. 

"I...thank you." He stood, taking two steps from the bed before shaking his head, turning and grabbing Guys face, claiming his mouth roughly. 

"Meet me the day after, by the pond." He said into Guys mouth. Then he pulled away, out of the window and gone before Guy could say another word. 

Guy sighed, snuffing out the candle and lying back in the bed, staring into the dark. 

He knew this wasn't going to end well, that this was going to bring them ruin, but he was in far too deep now and couldn't bring himself to care. 

He rolled over, staring into the darkness and trying not to think about anything at all until he finally fell asleep.


End file.
